in were will this end up
by the.best.ever
Summary: when Cody pins zack for the frist time ever! than Kari and Arwin are dating they forget all about Zack and love Cody so MUCH Zack is sowly fading away from the familyBAD SPILLING


Were will this end up?

Arwin: Hi Kari!

Kari: YYeeeeeeeeeees, Arwin?

Arwin: Will... you ...have ...will ...you know... lunch some time?

Kari: I don't know I'll have to ask my boys

Arwin: Okay, I'll see you later

Kari: bye

Poperatzee: Kari

Reporter: Kari over here

Repotor: Is it true that you live in a hotel with your boys

Kari: Yep

Reprter: where were u last year

KAri: will i sang at wedings and stuff like that

Poperotz: over here Kari

it whent on like this for hours menwill

Zack: say mersy (Zack had cody pind to the ground with his face prest agenst the mat)

Cody: no (he got out of the pin flung Zack down and puched his lag up as fare as it could gowith one hand the other was naw pushing Zacks face in to the groud)

Cody: say it

Zack: ok ok mersy

Cody: oh ya first ever fight that i won

Zack: where di u lurn that?

Cody: i do not now

Kari: hay boys i have a vary impotent qustin to ask u

zack: dose it invail Munney because if it did it was Cody

Cody: if it invails the dent in Mr Mozbes car it was Zack

Kari: u bented the Farri?

Cody: no...Zack did

Kari: any ways Arwin asked me on a date what do u say

Zack: what do i say mom? what do i say? of corse! (he siad EXSITED)

Kari: ok great boys i love u see u at 7:00 or 4 depens

Coy: bye mom!

Zack: bye

Kari: duble kisses (they kiss her on both checks)

Kari: hay be good

BOYS: we will

when kari left the boys sat on the couch

Cody: is'nt this great moms going out with Arwin!

Zack: ya ya lets whach TV'

Cody: ok

3:30 (1 hour latter)

Zack: so um...when is mommy getting home?

Cody: amy where from ahafe hour to about 5 hours

Zack: 5 hours! (he soued scarid)

Cody: oh look at the litle baby missing moma

Zack: i am not a baby i just think she should never date

Cody: oh i see u are afreid mom will love him so much she will for get about us

Zack: have you been reading mom's pareting books agen?

Cody: yes, but that is besside to pont

Zack: so...

Cody: look mom will not leve usur too abnotichto ecnor

Zack: hay

11pm

Zack: whers mom

Cody: out with Arwin still (cody was playing video games)

Zack: oh no whsrt if theygot marredand ranned off and mom have to other boys and she left us here to servie for are self

Cody: hay thats like what mom siad on the ansereing machin

Zack: what?

Cody: kiding (Zack whent to the machinand played the mesige "hi boys its mom are car brock down on the way home i'll be there around 11: 30 go to bed love u bye")

Zack: what time is it?

Cody: chill it is only 11:00

Zack: ya tootly

Cody: will i an going to bed nighty night

Zack: i will just whach Tv

Cody what ever

2:13 zack is pasing back and forth think that mom has left (Kari whcks in)

Zack: mom do u know what time it is?

/kari: ya its around 12 u should go to bed

Zack: bed u whant mw to go to bed when my mom is on a date and she is going to leve us

Kari: wow, wow, wow, hold up there parteri can't leve u too i love u. pluse u way too apnoches to incno

Zack: hay...lol so u are not going to leve us

Kari: no way but i am going out with Arwin agen

Zack: AGEN

Kari: yes naw go to bed

Zack: ok night

Kari: good night and don't werie i will never leve

at night Zacks dream stared with a bluer than his mother saying u ur abbnoches than cody siad Abbnoches and it echo. the next day no one was home but Zack fanaly at 4:00 every one came home

Zack: where were u?

Cody: oh will Arwin took us bekfist and then we whint to playland!

Zack: why did i not go

Kari: u were sleeping hunny

Zack: u could have workend me up

Cody: hy Zack can u pick up the dryclening for tonight

Zack: shure were are we going?

Kari: ho will just Arwin and cody and i are going out for dinner

Zack: why can't i come

Cody: u are just not classy anuff

Zack: ether is Arwin

Cody: why but he is paying

Zack: this is not fare!

Kari: i know baby i know but look at the bright side i keep my promes

Zack: ya so far

Kari: hay that is not nice

Kari: come cody we must go to the ticket man

Zack: we are going some where

Cody: no mom and me with Awrin are going to disnyland

Zack: what!

Kari: there is a spinich pie in the frige love you

this went on for days with Arwin taking only Kari and Cody out to the finest places. they were never home all zack did was Cody choure soon they were gone for 3 days an did not go home when they finaly got home Cody whent to his room with a scruffy dog

Zack: where were you guys?

Kari: look Arwin moved us in to this wonderfal summerhome on he lake

Zack: cool!

Kari: i know but this might be a down side to u thou the house is just for Arwin and Cody and i. u can stay here oru can live in a closet doing are chores it would be so MUCH FUN FOR U

Zack: no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! u promest

KAri: i know but things come up. the house only has 10 bed rooms 1 is for Awrin and i, one is For Cody. one is For Jup the dog, One is for Mother, ONe is for an office One is for playing in, One is for the pool and one for the pool table and fuse ball, One is the guset bed room One is for Candy

Zack: that is not far

Kari: i know life is not far

Zack: that it i am staying here

Cody: thanks mom thouing Zacks truffy out the window is Fun!

MOM: i told u

Cody: bye

They left and Zack sat down on the Sofa when Mr. Moszbe came on

Mr. Mozbe: your months rent in late that is $6.000

Zack: what?

M M: ur rent. u did not exspict to be living here alowin with not pay ur rent did u?

Zack: i have no munny thou

M M: no MUNNEY? boystake it awy

A huge team of movers came in and took every thin exsept the last bite of spinige pie

Zack: will i jess it just u and pie

he whent to put the frok in ti but then a moving guy came in and tool it he siad "tip" and left


End file.
